Heist Night
by mielshen
Summary: Ini 'puisi prosa'. Seperti prosa, tidak terikat aturan apapun. Tapi juga seperti puisi, yang mengutamakan keindahan bahasa. New Chapter: Fantasy
1. Chapter 1

Rasa Rindu

* * *

Disclaimer: Kalian sudah tahu pengertian 'disclaimer'

Warning: OOC, karena tentunya Shinichi/Conan tidak puitis heheh

* * *

Kegelapan malam tanpa bintang dan rembulan,  
serta dentang jam yang berbunyi menandai aliran waktu..  
Aliran waktu.. yang menuju pada kedatanganmu

Aku menutup mata, dan mendengarkan aliran udara.  
Menutup telinga, dan merasakan aliran angin.  
…malam ini angin utara berhembus dalam dingin..

Kau yang terbiasa mengendarai angin,  
Kau.. yang terbiasa menghilang dalam sinar rembulan,  
Apakah angin dingin ini mengganggumu?  
Apakah malam yang gelap ini juga mengganggumu?

…aku berharap, kau akan tetap datang  
Tentu, kau akan datang.  
Karena kata-kata dalam pengumumanmu,  
Tidak akan pernah kau ingkari..

Aku merindukan kedatanganmu dan kehebohanmu  
Merindukan, keceriaan dan keajaiban yang kau bawa..  
Merindukan, senyum dan tawamu..  
Dan matamu, yang bersinar dengan kehidupan.

Aku lelah, atas kematian yang selalu mengikutiku  
Membongkar kekejaman dalam hati manusia..  
..takut.. kehilangan kepercayaanku pada manusia.  
Tapi kau, membawa terang pada dunia..  
..membawa terang.. padaku.

Apakah aku menjadi anak yang nakal?  
Karena berharap kau tidak akan pernah tertangkap.  
Apakah aku menjadi anak yang jahat?  
Karena aku tidak ingin kau segera menemukan yang kau cari.

..aku hanya tidak ingin kau menghilang dariku

* * *

Author's Note:

Uncomplete, karena ada rencana untuk bikin puisi prosa versi Kid.. mungkin.. kalau ternyata ini cukup menarik bagi pembaca.. mungkin..


	2. Chapter 2

Tentang Memori dan Harapan

Disclaimer: karya ini milikku, tapi tokoh 'aku' dan situasinya bukan milikku

Warning: uum.. sudah lama ga ngetik, jadi.. ini hanya dipakai author untuk membiasakan diri lagi.  
karena pas niat nglanjutin fic yg lin rasanya kaku sekali..  
dan sudut pandang 'aku' di sini adalah Kaito.

* * *

Dahulu..  
Ada kebersamaan dalam keluarga kami,  
Gelak tawa dalam keceriaan di bawah sinar matahari,  
Kasih sayang dan pelukan hangat di bawah sinar rembulan,  
Memori itu tertinggal dalam kenangan yang abadi..  
Berhiaskan keajaiban yang berkilau..  
Yang megah.. Yang indah..

Hancur karena Pandora.  
Hancur karena mereka yang mengincar Pandora.

Akan aku temukan Pandora,  
Dan akan aku hancurkan Pandora.  
Akan aku temukan mereka,  
Dan akan aku hancurkan mereka.

Sebagai balasan  
Untuk hancurnya kebersamaan keluargaku  
Untuk berakhirnya kehidupan ayahku  
Membuat memori itu hanya tinggal kenangan

Kegelapan malam tidak mampu menyembunyikan dendamku  
Dinginnya angin tidak mampu memadamkan amarahku  
Menerjang maju dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa  
Tanpa harapan atas masa depan  
Hanya berbekal dendam dari masa lalu

Mungkin aku sudah rusak  
Tapi aku tidak sedih

Dan dalam perjalanan yang suram ini,  
Kehadiranmu mengguncangkan duniaku..  
Menggoyahkan keyakinanku..  
Membuatku menjadi merasa sedih  
Karena terangmu membuatku sadar betapa kelamnya diriku

Hei, Shinichi..  
Mungkinkah..  
Kebahagiaan di masa lalu itu akan aku rasakan lagi?  
Senyuman yang cerah dan pelukan hangat itu juga  
Kasih sayang dan cinta yang tanpa batas itu..  
Bolehkah aku yang rusak ini, kembali memiliki harapan?


	3. Chapter 3

Cahaya yang Hitam dan Kegelapan yang Putih

* * *

Disclaimer: karakter dan situasi adalah milik Aoyama

Author's Note:  
ini terinspirasi dari dua kata dari kalimat pertama opening D. : _shiroi yami_

* * *

Seperti cahaya  
Kau adalah seorang detektif penyelamat kepolisian Jepang  
Menyelesaikan berbagai misteri, teka-teki  
Menerangi kasus yang membingungkan bagi orang lain  
Agar kebenaran dapat terlihat oleh mereka

Tapi, kau melakukannya dengan penuh tipu daya  
Dengan membius seseorang dan menjadikannya seperti boneka  
Memanipulasi jalan pikiran orang lain dengan permainan kata-katamu  
Membiarkan orang lain percaya bahwa _bukan kamu_ yang menyelesaikan kasus  
Menciptakan misterimu sendiri, yang kebenarannya akan selalu kau tutupi  
Cahayamu ternoda oleh hitam

Seperti kegelapan  
Kau adalah seorang pencuri yang melanggar banyak hukum  
Membobol sistem keamanan, mengambil benda berharga tanpa izin  
Mempermainkan aparat keamanan, merusak properti publik maupun privat  
Agar benda yang diinginkan dapat teraih

Tapi, kau melakukannya dengan penuh moral..  
Moral untuk melindungi keselamatan orang lain  
Menjadikan diri sendiri sebagai target para pembunuh  
Berusaha menggagalkan tujuan kami atas keabadian  
Menarik kami keluar untuk mendapatkan keadilan atas kematian sang ayah  
Kegelapanmu tersirat warna putih

Tolonglah,  
Segera sadari keberadaan satu sama lain  
Kenali motif dan modus operandi satu sama lain  
Bahwa kalian _serupa_ , bahwa kalian memiliki musuh yang sama  
Dan bekerja samalah untuk menghancurkan kami

My dears, Black Lightness and White Darkness

~Vermouth


	4. Chapter 4

**Fantasy**

* * *

Disclaimer: uh.. ini sudah sangat ga sesuai sama cerita aslinya, tapi ya sudahlah.. Detective Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho, okay?

Author's Note:  
Aku sama sekali ga pede dengan ini, tapi, pekerjaan sudah aktif, dan moodnya sedang pengen ngetik ginian..  
Sepertinya aku hanya akan ngetik serius sabtu dan minggu.

* * *

Hari dimana kau datang, dan _pandangan kita bertemu  
_ Hatiku berdebar dalam jiwa yang membara  
Karena aku tahu kau berbeda  
Kau lebih dari sekedar pencuri eksentrik yang mendambakan perhatian  
 _Ada yang lebih darimu  
_ Karena itu, di depanmu, aku berusaha sebaik mungkin  
Ingin membuatmu lebih dari sekedar terkesan padaku

Dari seluruh isi pikiranku, kaulah yang paling mendominasi  
Matamu, suaramu, tapi pesonamulah yang paling dominan

Hari demi hari, aku berharap kau menyadariku  
Berharap kau membawaku terbang bersamamu  
Tidakkah kau lihat, betapa aku sudah kehilangan kendali atas pikiranku?

Suaramu dalam kepalaku, mengantarku dalam tidur  
Sentuhanmu sangat lembut tanpa satupun kekurangan  
Matamu begitu _magis_ , aku selalu tenggelam dalam ilusimu

Dan ketika mata kita _kembali_ bertemu,  
Seluruh proses ini terulang kembali  
Dalam lembaran fantasi dalam imajinasiku


End file.
